


The Village Inn

by gaycoffeeboy



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Car Accidents, Developing Relationship, Diners, Goths, High School, Immortality, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycoffeeboy/pseuds/gaycoffeeboy
Summary: Tweek is upset that he's the only person in his school who will never get a boyfriend, so he tries to do something about that.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak, Pete (South Park: Raisins)/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 14





	1. Desperation

Tweek was in his room crying, again. He was just at Craig’s house, they were all smoking weed, and suddenly Heidi had the bright idea to play Spin the Bottle. It ended in Stan making out with Clyde, Heidi making out with Kyle, and worst of all, Craig making out with Cartman. That was easily the one that hurt Tweek most of all, considering how much he liked Craig and how much he hated Cartman. Tweek never even landed on anyone before the party was over and he was the only one that didn’t end up hooking up with someone after. He was tired of how alone and unloveable he always felt.

He was a virgin, the only person he ever dated was Craig and that barely even counted since he didn’t even want to date Tweek and they were in 4th grade. Now they were 18, seniors in high school, and Tweek only ever had a fake relationship from 10 years ago to his name. He cried about this all the time, but this one felt like the final straw. Like everyone had a chance that wasn’t him. He was desperate, and there was only one person that he could think of that would actually want to have sex with him. Kenny. So he texted him.

TT: KENN Y HELP ME KENNYN  
TT: KENNYYYYYYY  
KM: what  
TT: EVERYIONE IS HOOKIGN UP WITH EAHCHH OTHER THT ISNT ME IM SO OVER THIS BULLSHIT FUCK THIS  
KM: this again? dude youre only 18 you shouldnt expect to be having sex and dating all the time, high school relationships are meaningless  
TT: THATS EASY FOR YOU TO SAY YOULL FUCK ANYONE  
KM: dude no i wont why does everyone think that  
TT: SO NOT EVEN YOU WOULD FUCK ME????  
KM: never said that  
KM: i probably would  
KM: youre cute and youre my friend and i like you  
TT: BUT YOU DONT LIKE ME LIKE THAT  
TT: LIKE ROMANTICALLY I MEAN  
TT: NO ONE DOES OR EVER WILL  
KM: but i could  
KM: anyone could  
KM: well not anyone but you know what i mean  
TT: NO ID ONT  
KM: tweek if it makes you feel better we can go on a date and find out if we actually like each other  
KM: or we can just have a shitty one night stand  
KM: or both im not picky  
TT: YOU WONT LIKE ME IF YOU DATE ME WE SHOULD JUST HAVE THE SEX  
KM: youre too hard on yourself man  
KM: you should calm down and go on a date with a cute guy  
KM: im the cute guy  
TT: I KNOW THAT  
KM: so you admit that im cute ;)  
TT: OF CCOURSE YORUE CUTE  
KM: then its a date  
KM: ill pick you up at 8 tomorrow  
TT: HOW DO YOU KNOW IF IM FREE AT 8 TOMORROW  
KM: oh youre free  
TT: WELL  
TT: YEAH  
TT: BUT  
KM: goodnight tweek  
TT: OKAY

Tweek held his phone to his chest as he laid on his bed. He couldn’t shake the feeling that Kenny was just giving him a meaningless pity date, but he figured that was better than nothing at least. Maybe they could actually develop feelings for each other, maybe this date wouldn’t be in vain. Maybe it was enough of an olive branch that he could actually fall asleep tonight. He asked a guy out and that guy said yes. This should feel like a win to him… right?

Tweek woke up the next morning and checked his phone to make sure the messages sent last night were real and not an elaborate dream concocted by his brain. They were real, he had a date with Kenny. He started shaking and hyperventilating, this was way too much pressure. He had no idea how to date or what they were even going to do. He would have to pay for everything, he figured, because Kenny was poor. He wasn’t excited about that, he wanted to save every bit of his money so he could move out of his parents’ house, it’s not like he was loaded either.

As the day went by he only got more nervous and freaked out. He avoided Kenny all day at school and was drinking even more coffee than usual. It was sort of a comfort drink for him, kind of like how people eat ice cream when they’re sad, he drinks coffee when he’s sad. Or stressed. Or anxious. Or when he’s anything really, but even more so when he’s sad, stressed, or anxious. Which is most of the time.

The clock finally hit 8:00, Tweek was staring at it until it did. Kenny wasn’t here yet and they hadn’t texted once the entire day. What if Kenny forgot? What if he was just messing with Tweek the entire time? What if he got in a car accident and died? Okay that last one went a little far, Kenny isn’t dead, that’s ridiculous even for Tweek’s standards of paranoia. The doorbell rang, it had to be him. Tweek yelled and ran to the door.

“Hey Tweek, sorry I was a couple minutes late,” he chuckled as if it were a joke and no one could have possibly noticed those couple minute passing, but little did he know that those couple minutes were eating into Tweek’s brain.

“OH H-HI KENNY, IT’S, ACK, OKAY,” Tweek was visibly shaken up. Literally. Kenny looked a little concerned for him, but not too much since really that was the standard for him. It was hard to ever tell when to be concerned about Tweek considering how normal he made it seem to be freaking out all the time.

The two blondes made it to Kenny’s car. It wasn’t very nice, clearly bought used and old, but it was better than Tweek’s car. That is, Tweek didn’t have a car. He failed his driving test on account of the constant shaking and freaking out. It was way too much pressure to drive anyway, he figured. He could deal with other people driving him around though, it’s not like Kenny would get himself killed or anything, but himself driving was a different story.

The car ride was a little too quiet, Tweek didn’t even know where they were going but just kind of shut up out of fear that Kenny would get annoyed with him. Kenny didn’t say anything because he didn’t want Tweek to get overwhelmed, or well more accurately he didn’t want Tweek to get more overwhelmed than he already was.

“We’re here,” Kenny said as they pulled up to the Village Inn, a nice quiet diner.

“Why’d you take me nghhh here?!” Tweek asked, confused about why they would be on a late night date at a diner. He never dated, sure, but this wasn’t how he pictured dates going.

“Well, I know you like coffee and this place has good coffee, plus it’s affordable and I know we both aren’t exactly the richest people around.” Tweek smiled when Kenny said all that. That actually seemed pretty thoughtful, he was expecting a lazier answer than that. Maybe everything was gonna be okay.

They sat down in a booth. The waitress came over and they both ordered coffee. Tweek got pancakes and Kenny got an omelette, they were both really hungry considering they didn’t get a lot of food at home. Tweek usually had to go out to get food for himself, which did a number on his coffee shop income, since his parents were usually too busy working the shop themselves to make anything for him.

“You drink coffee this late too?!” Tweek asked in shock at Kenny ordering coffee as well.

“Not usually no, I just figured it’d be nice to make this a real coffee date and both get some. I’m not too worried about the caffeine.” Everything Kenny did seemed way too cute to Tweek for some reason. Was he really this desperate for a boyfriend that he’d fall for the first boy to take him on a date? He figured the answer was yes.

They had a good time, a good talk, and Kenny drove Tweek home to a more talkative car ride home. Kenny did a lot of reassuring Tweek that he wasn’t terrible like he thought he was and that things were not going to go wrong at all times. Tweek did a lot of trying to not think or talk like that as much. It was hard, but it felt like he was really making progress on that date.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have sex,” Tweek said when they arrived at his house, “Maybe we should just let things play out naturally. That is, if you’re okay with going on another date?”

“I’d love to, Tweek,” Kenny smiled. He was genuinely excited for their next date.

“Tomorrow at 8?” Tweek asked with a smirk.

“How do you know I’m free tomorrow at 8?” Kenny responded, parroting their conversation from last night, “Yeah, I’d love to.”

A day passed and Tweek was more excited than nervous this time around. Kenny was actually making him feel better about himself. It was working. The clock was approaching 8:00, he was staring at the clock and out the window for Kenny’s car. It hit 8:01 and he wasn’t freaking out, he knew Kenny would just be a little late like last time, right?

He was right, there was Kenny’s car! Excited, he ran outside, only to see Kenny’s car spin out of control and ram itself into a neighbouring house. Tweek started freaking out and ran to Kenny’s side as soon as he could. He opened the car door, pulled Kenny out, and looked him in the eyes, crying.

“Kenny, are you AGH okay?” Kenny was about to respond, but was cut off by his life leaving his body. He was dead. Tweek screamed a louder scream than he ever had before. This was it, the only guy who ever liked him, dead. Maybe Kenny gave him enough confidence to move on, to live his best life because of him, to realize that there actually were people for him out there.

Hours passed. Tweek was in his room crying, again. He couldn’t believe Kenny stood him up like that.


	2. Moving On

Kenny woke up in his bed, alive. He looked at the time, it was midnight, he had completely missed his date with Tweek. At least it was only four hours and not a full day having passed by. He died in front of Tweek, but he knew no one would remember. He pulled up his messages to Tweek, no response yet. He started typing a text out to at least apologize even if he couldn’t explain the situation. Right as he was ready to click the send button, a shotgun shell traveled through the window and into his skull, killing him instantly. Jimbo was outside the window muttering something about missing a bird.

Tweek woke up the next day, completely pissed at Kenny. He sent him way too many texts and got no reply. This crushed him. It was Saturday and Tweek had no school or work or anything. Just a full day to mope around that not even Kenny would like him. Maybe he should have taken the one night stand, but seeing how the past couple days have turned out, it felt like Kenny would have come up with some excuse to avoid him even if he did ask for it.

Tweek walked to the Village Inn, where he had his date with Kenny. They did have really good coffee here and maybe if he was lucky he’d run into Kenny who could explain himself. He ordered coffee and no food, at least for now. He was too unhappy to eat even though he probably should have.

Across the diner was a table full of goth kids, who weren’t much of kids anymore. Michael, Henrietta, Pete, and Firkle were all also drinking coffee, eating nothing, and thinking about how shitty everything and everyone is. Tweek couldn’t help but look over to their table and stare at them. Maybe that was the life that he was destined for. A life of depression, loneliness, and diner coffee.

Pete looked over at Tweek, who he saw staring at them. Tweek immediately threw his head down, moving his gaze to his coffee, shaking, trying to pretend he wasn’t looking. He still could see them out of the corner of his eye and tried his hardest to pay attention to whatever they were doing without seeming like he was. He could tell they were talking about him. Pete got up and moved towards him. Tweek’s head rushed with all the worst case scenarios of Pete interacting with him, wondering why he would ever.

The goth sat down directly in front of Tweek, who was still staring down at his coffee. Pete brought his coffee and took a sip. “Hey,” he said calmly.

Tweek screamed, “WHAT DO YOU WANT?!”

“Dude, chill out. It’s not that serious, you just seemed upset, that’s all.” Pete flipped his hair nonchalantly. 

“OF COURSE I’M UPSET, AGH! EVERYONE IS DATING EXCEPT ME! I’LL BE ALONE FOREVER! MY LAST DATE STOOD ME UP AND NOW HE ISN’T TEXTING ME AND AHHH,” Tweek yelled, pulling his hair.

Pete reached his hand over onto Tweek’s shoulder, “Dude, calm down. None of us are dating,” he gestured to the other goths, “And we don’t plan on it either. Conformists don’t make life better, they make it worse, as you can clearly see by how they treated you. Maybe you should join up with us and find out who you really are. Find out that you don’t need these people. That is, if you can calm down.”

Tweek thought a lot about Pete’s offer. They both kind of looked down in silence for an extended period of time, until Tweek perked his head up. “Yeah. I don’t wanna be like this. I don’t want to care about every little person or thing.”

“That’s cool I guess,” Pete got up and walked back to the table of his friends with Tweek following closely behind, all twitchy and nervous.

“Who won?” Firkle asked, causing a puzzled look on Tweek’s face.

“Michael,” Pete answered, causing a loud groan from Henrietta.

“Fine, whatever,” Henrietta grabbed a 20 dollar bill from her pocket and threw it over at Michael.

“Of course he wanted to be one of us, everyone else sucks,” Michael said confidently, as if he knew he’d win the bet the whole time.

“YOU TWO MADE A BET ABOUT ME?! ACK!” Tweek screamed.

“Chill out dude, it is not that serious,” Henrietta snipped.

“Yeah,” Firkle cut in, “Chill the fuck out dude, you need to adopt our image to hang out with us and part of that is not acting like a total spaz.”

Tweek accepted the fact that he had to update his wardrobe and attitude now. The goths helped him buy new clothes and even dye his hair black, he looked like a real goth so it was time for the hard part. Acting like a goth. He spent the whole day with the goths, hanging out at the cemetery and Henrietta’s house, and it just felt so unnatural the whole time for him. He couldn’t force himself to act like him, but he still really appreciated the company.

While they were at Henrietta’s house, Pete got up to go get some food. Tweek followed and lied that it was because he was pretty hungry too. “Hey, Pete,” he whispered, tapping him on the back.

“Dude, what?” Pete seemed annoyed, mostly because of Tweek going about talking to him in the weirdest way possible.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore. I really like hanging you with you guys, but I can’t get myself to pretend to be someone I’m not. Is there any way I could just be myself and we could still hang out?”

“Alright, look,” Pete looked him directly in the eyes, “I’m gonna be totally honest with you here. The others won’t go for it. It’s been asked before with other people, it was always a hard no. We have a strict no conformists rule.”

“So that’s it,” Tweek looked at the ground, feeling defeated, “I’m destined to be alone forever.”

Pete sighed, “They wouldn’t go for it, but I wouldn’t mind. We can hang out, just not with them, alright?”

“Alright, that sounds fair enough.”

“If you leave now, I’ll tell them that this isn’t you and you wanted out, and then I’ll text you later and we can hang out whenever, alright?”

“Thanks Pete…”

Tweek went home. He changed back into his green button up that he was always comfortable in. Those other clothes looked nice on him, but they felt wrong. How was he supposed to explain the black hair to his parents? He kept thinking about how everything about today was a mistake, that is, until he saw a text on his phone.

PT: Hey.  
TT: YOU DID IT YOU TEXTED ME YOU WERNT LYING  
PT: Why would I be lying?  
PT: Also chill out with the caps, I know you don’t want to conform to us, but that doesn’t mean you should be freaking out all the time. You’re actually pretty cool when you’re not.  
TT: REALLY?  
TT: sorry i mean really?  
PT: Yeah.  
TT: it feels weird typing like this it doesnt capture exactly how fucking stressed and full of anxiety i am right now  
PT: Well maybe that’s a good thing. Maybe it’ll help you adopt that attitude and apply it to your life.  
TT: really?  
PT: I don’t know, maybe. I’m not a psychologist.  
TT: you know you dont actually have to talk to me if you dont want to i know youre way cooler than me and you probably have better things to do  
PT: People usually think I’m a loser. Why the hell don’t you?  
TT: i dont know, you just have always seemed so cool to me, so like better than everyone else  
PT: Well yeah it’s not harder to be better than everyone else, they all suck.  
TT: good point  
TT: maybe im just smart enough to realize that  
PT: Yeah that sounds right.  
PT: You are pretty smart for a conformist.  
TT: i dont feel like im conforming to anyone  
TT: i feel like thats why i couldnt hang out with you guys  
TT: thats why no one wants to date me  
TT: i dont conform to anyone  
TT: im just my stupid self  
PT: That’s actually kind of goth wow.  
TT: really?  
PT: Yeah other than the parts about being desperate for dick, that’s goth as fuck.  
TT: i cant help but be desperate it just feels so terrible to be cast aside by everyone i know  
TT: to feel like they all see me as just some spaz  
TT: like they think im just a fucking kid  
PT: I don’t see you like that.  
PT: If I did I wouldn’t be talking to you right now.  
TT: how do i know this isn’t just pity texts  
TT: thats what happened with kenny  
TT: he took me on a pity date then stood me up  
PT: Kenny?  
PT: Kenny’s dead.  
TT: WHATT?!  
TT: sorry imeean what?  
TT: you cant be serious  
PT: Dude his family was crying at his gravestone over at the cemetery earlier today.  
TT: youre sure?  
PT: It said Kenny McCormick on it.  
TT: what the fuck  
TT: thats so fucked up  
PT: Yeah.  
PT: But that does mean that he never blew you off.  
TT: dont try to turn my friend dying into a good thing asshole  
PT: I’m not.  
PT: I’m letting you know that people like you and showing you evidence of that.  
PT: Get your head out of your ass, not everything is out to get you.  
PT: Everything sucks, but not everything is out there to make things suck for you.  
PT: That’s just how things are already.  
PT: For everyone.  
PT: You there?”  
TT: yeah sorry im jusst goign though a lot of emotiosn right now  
PT: You’re a cool guy Tweek.  
PT: Any guy would be lucky to go out with you.  
TT: thanks pete  
TT: sory about hwow emotoinal i am rihtgt now  
PT: Don’t be.   
PT: Take some time, calm down, think about things.  
PT: Make sure you’re okay.  
PT: Talk to you later.  
TT: thanks again

Tweek took a few days of isolation to calm down. He texted Pete some more, talked to his parents when he had to, but tried his best to stay alone and calm down. He couldn’t believe Kenny was dead. He later found out that someone shot him, but no one found out who did it. He was glad that he wasn’t blown off by Kenny, but his reaction to his death was so much stronger than any relief that he was feeling.

Pete showed up at Tweek’s house when Tweek was ready. He collapsed in Pete’s arms, crying about his dead friend. Pete flipped his hair, looked to the side, sighed, and put his arms around Tweek, hugging him. Making sure he was okay. Tweek looked up, Pete wiping his tears off. Tweek looked into the goth’s eyes. He hated eye contact, tried to avoid it at all costs, but in that moment Pete’s eyes were the most calming thing he’d ever seen.

“Tweek?” Pete asked, a quiver of sadness that he was trying to hide in his voice.

“Y-Yeah?” Tweek answered, voice full of sadness that he had no intention of ever hiding.

“You okay?”

Tweek’s mouth formed a bit of a smile, the first since his date with Kenny, “Yeah, I think I am.”

Pete leaned in to kiss him. Tweek kissed back. They pulled away and Pete smiled back. They went in for a second kiss. Tweek loved how good Pete was at calming him down and comforting him. Pete loved how Tweek actually made it seem like things could matter, like having emotion wasn’t the worst thing that could happen. They felt like they completed each other.

The next day at school, Pete and Tweek decided they were okay with their friendship and relationship being public. Pete dealt with teasing from the goths, Tweek dealt with teasing from Craig and those guys, but neither of them cared too much. That was probably Pete’s influence leading to Tweek not caring. He liked being able to ignore things sometimes. Kenny walked by the two kissing. They looked over and flipped him off together. That was Tweek’s influence.


End file.
